Himawari Unchained
by CaliguyJohnson
Summary: When Bolt's over-protectiveness and arrogant attitude finally pushes Himawari over the edge they soon come to blows. Bolt may be older but is his little sister hiding a power he doesn't know about? Will anyone be able to stop them once they start fighting?
**Hey everyone. So I after my last story I thought I would do something a little different and tell a whole new story instead of one that was largely a retrospective with a little extra thrown in. This brief idea has now turned into a story that is literally twice as long as my last one.**

 **While I'd recommend reading the manga one-shot of The Day Naruto Became Hokage, it's not really necessary as exposition here will fill you in. Anyway, all you need to know is that the Uzumaki family has some more problems and that Himawari is a much more interesting character now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: Decided to add a little bit more in the post-fight part. I think you Sarada fans will appreciate it. ;)**

* * *

"Damn it Bolt, you never let me live my own life!" Himawari screamed at her brother.

"Hey! I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt. I've done that your entire life and this is the thanks I get?!" Bolt yelled back.

The two were in a small clearing outside of Konoha, the bright sunny day a stark contrast to the dark mood the siblings found themselves in. It had been years since the Chūnin Exams and both Bolt and Himawari had since become Chūnin, going on many missions for their father, Naruto, the Seventh Hokage. Things at home had improved dramatically since the rough patch years prior and the family was pretty happy. However, Bolt's tendencies to protect others was always amplified when it came to his little sister. If ever there was someone who picked on her, Bolt either chased them off or beat them up. If she was ever out longer than expected, he was sending out shadow clones to look for her. And now that she was old enough to start noticing boys?

"Thanks?!" She responded incredulously, "That's the third one you've chased off! Every time I like someone and want to spend time with them, you just barge in! Friends, boys, random strangers, all of them get the intimidation treatment from you." Her shoulder-length hair bounced about her head, she was wearing a yellow tunic with a red sash around her mid-section and a fishnet mesh underneath it all that stretched down to her elbows and down past her knees.

Bolt was beginning to get far beyond annoyed. "And no one has dared to mess with you because of it. You haven't gotten hurt since I've been looking out for you." Although his look hadn't really changed that much over the years, he still wore a black and red jacket and pants, it was apparent that he hid a fair bit of muscle beneath it all. Muscle he was more than willing to use if he deemed necessary.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO LOOK AFTER ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, startling her brother and sending more than a few birds in the area flying away. Her blood was practically boiling at this point. It was great that she had a brother that cared for her and wanted her to be safe but he had taken it too far. It was hard for her to make any friends because of him and she felt stifled, like a prisoner. Despite telling him to back off multiple times, even trying to get their parents and Konohamaru to talk some sense into him, he was never deterred. Now though? Now she had had enough.

Bolt scoffed at her. "Did you forget that I'm stronger than half the shinobi in Konoha?" If anything he was being modest in that statement. His tutelage under Sasuke, Konohamaru, and even a bit from his dad had greatly bolstered his abilities in recent years. He displayed an incredible knack for picking up and mastering jutsus in a relatively short time.

Hima leered at him with intense, bright blue eyes. "And I'm no academy student either. Mom and dad trained me just as well as they did with you." Her training had actually started when she was little, shortly after her father became Hokage. All of that had started when their mother had come home to find their father, knocked out, his chakra completely sealed and Bolt hiding out of fear for his life.

* * *

 _"His chakra is completely sealed!" Hinata said, standing over her husband's unconscious body. "Who could have done this?" She looked into the room directly across from him, in it lay Hima's favorite panda doll with its head ripped from its body. The stitching had not always been the greatest so Hinata had had to repair it before without Hima's knowledge._

 _A sound from another room caught her attention. Could it be that whoever had done this was still here? And where were the... In an instant her motherly instincts kicked in and she charged at full speed towards the sound. Someone or something had attacked her husband and now was going after her children. She would die before she let that happen._

 _Bursting into the room where she had heard the sounds she came across a bewildering sight. Bolt lay curled up in a closet with his back against the wall and a look of abject horror on his face. In front of him stood his little sister with a dark aura about her._

 _"Wha- Bolt? Himawari?" Hinata said confused at what she was seeing. Himawari slowly turned her head to stare at her mother and Hinata gasped. "Byakugan?! But how-?"_

 _Before she could finish, Himawari had turned back to her brother and pointed a finger at him. "Are you ready brother? Huehuehuehuehue." She laughed darkly and with a kind of almost murderous intent._

 _In a flash Hinata was across the room and grabbing her daughter's arm. "Himawari! What are you doing? Stop!"_

 _Himawari didn't like the interruption and struck out with her other hand for her mother's exposed chakra points. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing._

 _At least that was until she saw her mother activate her own Byakugan, deflect her hand, and follow up with a tenketsu strike of her own into Hima's main chakra point. The little girl instantly lost consciousness and her Byakugan reverted her eyes back to normal. Hinata caught her and held her in a state of sheer shock as so many questions flew through her mind all at once._

 _Did **she** knock Naruto out? How did she activate her Byakugan? What started all this? Did I just have to hit my own child?_

 _That last question finally snapped her back into reality and her eyes began to well up. She just struck her own daughter, admittedly in self-defense but the fact remained. She cradled Himawari in her arms and felt tears well up in her eyes before she realized that Bolt was still there in the closet. Looking up she could see he had slowly crept forward._

 _"Is...is she...?" He stammered in disbelief. He didn't know how to take all this in. His little sister had just knocked out their father, tried to kill him, then got knocked out in turn by their mother._

 _"She'll be fine, she's just sleeping right now." Hinata said as she fought back her tears and composed herself to tend to her traumatized son. "What about you? Are you hurt?"_

 _Bolt shook his head. Hinata had stopped him from being hurt physically but the experience was jarring. Is this how Hima gets when she gets truly angry? He couldn't help but wonder. Suddenly he remembered. "What about dad?! Himawari took him out with just one blow!"_

 _Concern and amazement filled Hinata. "He'll be fine too. Did you say, 'one blow'?"_

 _Bolt nodded gravely before explaining the whole situation: the argument, her Byakugan, how he ran and hid, everything. He looked down in shame; some shinobi he was._

 _Hinata sighed and pulled her son in for a comforting hug. "I'm just glad you're all safe. We need to call Aunt Sakura and Grandpa Hiashi and tell them to come over as soon as they can, I'll need to speak with them both."_

 _She got up and took Bolt by the hand, her other hand cradled the still unconscious Himawari. Things had just become very complicated._

* * *

Himawari sneered, "I take that back actually. I got more training from them than you ever could hope to get." She was normally a very sweet and understanding girl but she also knew exactly how hurt someone at their core. "They probably thought I could do a better job of protecting Konoha than you."

Pure and unbridled rage flooded into Bolt as he ground his teeth and tensed all the muscles in his body. "You...you...I'm ten times the ninja you'll ever be." He forced himself to calm down. "They must have simply known you would need all the help you could get. Besides, why should I care? Not like I needed mom's training for controlling a Byakugan."

"At least I have one." She curtly retorted. "With it I can see things you never could and can see danger before you even know it's there." She leaned towards him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "It also lets me hit opponents better than you could ever hope to. So back off and let me take care of myself."

Bolt walked up to his sister and pointed his thumb at himself. "I'm looking out for more than just a hidden kunai or jutsu. Funny how your Byakugan doesn't let you see that."

Himawari scowled at her brother and turned to walk away, after only two steps she heard him speak again softly with a snarky tone. "Not that you'd stop yourself even if you did." In that moment something snapped in her head.

To Bolt it all seemed as if it was happening in slow motion. His sister pivoting backwards and throwing all her weight behind her. Her Byakugan roaring to life with all the burning intensity the Hyūga clan was known for. And her open-faced palm slamming into the center of his chest before he could dodge or stop it. When time returned to normal he was a good two meters away from where he had just been standing and his breath had been taken out of him. After the initial shock had worn off and he caught his breath, he stood up and rubbed his chest from the Palm Bottom strike. Looking again at his sister he saw her normally pristine face covered in veins from the Byakugan, her body moving to a fighting position, and an air of seriousness he had rarely seen about her.

"No way around it now." He said aloud. "You'll regret this." Although he said it out loud he didn't know who he was saying it to, himself or his sister. Ultimately he knew they'd both regret what was about to happen as he took his own fighting stance.

* * *

 _"Amazing how a little girl could take down Naruto." Kakashi, the now-former Hokage said as he stood over his student's unconscious body. Konohamaru had taken Naruto's place at the ceremony and was dealing with the festivities tied to it. Knowing that Naruto would never miss such an important day, Kakashi had excused himself from the festivities as soon as he could and went to check in with Hinata._

 _"That is the power of the Hyūga for you." Hiashi said proudly. He had come over as quickly as he could when his daughter had called him. He was initially confused as to why she would be at home instead of at her husband's inauguration, a confusion that only deepened when he saw Naruto knocked out on the couch with his chakra sealed off. "To do this though," He motioned at Naruto, "Despite being so young and untrained must mean that little Hima is truly gifted."_

 _Hiashi allowed himself to muse at the thought of Himawari one day leading the clan to new heights. There was a conspiracy theory that he had orchestrated Hinata and Naruto coming together to strengthen the clan. While he paid no heed to such nonsense normally, he couldn't deny that things had certainly worked out well that way._

 _His musings were interrupted as Sakura came into the room. "Himawari should be waking up in a little while. I helped trickle in some chakra to help her recover from the tenketsu strike."_

 _Hinata winced in pain at that. She kept telling herself that it was for the best but she still felt like a horrible parent. Sakura noticed this and tried to console her. "Hey, it's alright. She's perfectly fine otherwise and if you hadn't done anything then who knows what kind of shape Bolt would be in."_

 _With a sigh Hinata nodded her head and looked up at her friend. "Thank you Sakura." She felt another set of eyes on her and turned to see her father staring at her. Instead of the stern look she had grown up seeing she instead saw empathy and understanding in his eyes. As if they could speak without words, he let her know that she had followed the best course of action. It made her feel a bit better._

 _Sakura then laid her hands on Naruto and began to work on restoring his chakra. How many times has she had to do this, she wondered? Naruto and Sakura never really counted who owed who for anything but both knew they wouldn't be able to come to an answer even if they had tried. There was something almost comforting to her about knowing that even after he became Hokage that she still needed to save him. She suppressed giggle at the fact his own daughter was the reason for his current predicament._

 _"Just like old times, eh Sakura?" Kakashi joked, a smile formed beneath his mask._

 _"I was thinking the same thing actually. It's great that he has such a massive chakra store but that also makes it ridiculous when I have to go about restoring it." She thought about the mission to the moon where she had spent days restoring his chakra._

 _"Don't worry about that." Hiashi interrupted. "Hima may have hit him in just the right spot but it was still a sloppy attempt overall. A fair amount of chakra to kickstart his system should get him up and running again quickly."_

 _A moment of silence followed as Sakura continued to heal Naruto. Finally, Hinata seemed to gather up her courage and address her father. "This can't be allowed to happen again. She has to be trained to control this." A deep breath. "I'll need your help."_

* * *

The siblings charged at each other and wasted no time in feeling each other out. Bolt jumped up and to the side and thrust his palm out at Himawari. Hima deftly rolled through the strike she had aimed at where her brother had been and avoided his strike in turn. She completed her turn and again moved forward with a pointed strike at one of Bolt's chakra points.

Bolt however was no ordinary opponent. The blood and training of the Hyūga flowed through him as well and he knew where all chakra points were as well as how to defend them. He swung his arm out and deflected his sister's strike and caught her follow-up strike with his other arm. As Hima's momentum carried her forward she was met with Bolt's outstretched knee in her stomach. Now it was her turn to have the breath taken out of her. As she fell back she rotated her wrist to grab a hold of Bolt's wrist, pulling it down and away from his center of mass. Bolt fought to keep his balance thus opening himself up to Himawari's pinpoint strike to his arm with the hand he had deflected.

Luckily for Bolt she couldn't follow up on the hit as she rolled back into a crouched position before launching forward again. The stinging pain in Bolt's arm was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as Himawari unleashed a frighteningly quick series of strikes at him. He had hoped that the hit would have made her realize just what they were doing but the assault he was fending off now proved that all he had done was make her more devoted to hitting him. Slowly but surely he was losing ground as he dodged and deflected the attacks levied against him. He quickly found himself at the tree line and knew he had to get out now.

Mustering the chakra in his legs, he launched himself into the air and over his sister. He landed low behind her and swept his foot out, taking her legs out from under her. She rolled and landed on her side facing Bolt while simultaneously shooting a hand out towards him. A strong rush of force hit Bolt and sent him flying backwards towards the center of the meadow.

"First Palm Bottom and now Vacuum Palm?" He muttered to himself as he got up. "She's really going all out on this. Guess I need to step it up then to." He made several symbols with his hands as he felt his chakra form a large amount of water within him. "Go!" He shouted as he spat out a heavy stream of water, the Water Bullet technique.

The stream of water shot forward at Himawari, who had regained her own footing and dove to the side to avoid the watery projectile. More streams of water shot out, seeking out their target. The ground soon became damp, as if just receiving a heavy rainfall, but none of the attacks so far had been able to touch Himawari. Finally a large and wide stream came upon her like a wall of water. Knowing she couldn't dodge it she hastily set her hands into motion and formed a screen of chakra in front of herself; it was a variation of a technique her mother had taught her, Palms Revolving Heaven she had called it. With so little time Himawari was only able to cover the front half of herself, proving to be enough as the force of water hit and divided before the protective screen. Some of the water managed to harmlessly splash over the top onto her.

With no more streams coming at her, Hima dropped the screen and saw why the water attack had stopped: Bolt was focusing his chakra into a lightning attack around his hand, a puddle of water stretched out before him. Himawari took a step forward and realized the ground around her was saturated with water and that even she wasn't completely dry. If she could just get to him before he could unleash the attack then she might be able to-

"Chidori Current!"

* * *

 _Naruto slowly began to stir as his chakra began to flow properly throughout his body again. A low moan coming from him as if he were waking up after a long night drinking. Hinata got up and walked over to her husband, ending the conversation she had been having with her father._

 _As Naruto's eyes slowly opened and focused he saw his wife staring down at him with a concerned look. "Hey beautiful." He said managing a small grin._

 _His brevity was reassuring to her as she gave him a small smile in turn. "You'll be okay dear, Sakura is helping restore your chakra."_

 _"Sakura?" He asked as he looked down and saw his old friend once again helping to fix him up. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly._

 _"Oh you're awake." He heard another familiar voice say. Kakashi came into view from the other side of the couch. "We were starting to wonder when you'd finally snap out of it."_

 _"Kakashi-sensei? Wait, what time is it?" He started to get up before Hinata stopped him with a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Take it easy." She said, her hand still pushing him down . "You were out for several hours. I found you unconscious in the hallway when you didn't show up for the ceremony."_

 _Naruto didn't know which question to ask first as thoughts jumbled through his head all at once. Luckily Kakashi saw the conflict within his former student and clarified. "The ceremony is over, we had Konohamaru pretend to be you for the whole thing. No one is the wiser because of it. Hinata called us over as quickly as she could after she found you." He looked over at Hinata and nodded to her to continue. This next part was a matter much more suited for her to talk about._

 _"I came home after delivering the Hokage robes to Kakashi because you hadn't shown up yet. You were knocked out in the hallway with your chakra sealed completely." Although she had played the conversation out a number of times in her head this was still going to be difficult to talk about. "I heard a noise in the back and found Bolt and Himawari..." She didn't get to finish as Naruto bolted up, a sudden realization bringing fear to his eyes. Sakura had to fall back to keep from being headbutted._

 _"The kids! Are they-?"_

 _"They're fine! They're fine!" Hinata said quickly, trying to keep him calm. "Well, mostly fine." She looked down, conflicted. There wasn't any way to get around this next part so she had to simply face up to it. As she told Naruto the events following finding the kids, Naruto could only sit in stunned silence._

 _Eventually Sakura chimed in. "Both of them are fine, at least physically. Bolt wasn't hurt but this kind of experience can be a lot for a kid his age. Sarada's playing with him in his room right now. Himawari should be waking up soon but it's anyone's guess as to what kind of mental state she'll be in." Sakura chose her next words carefully. "I know it's not my place and all, but what could have caused her to attack like that? She seems like the kind who hates to even hurt a fly."_

 _"Her grandmother." Kakashi responded, drawing everyone's attention. "Kushina was known to have a kind of...dark side if you will. Ah now what was that nickname again?" He scratched his head trying to think of what it was._

 _"Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." Hiashi said, drawing surprise from Naruto who had just only now realized he was there._

 _"Yes that was it." Kakashi said with a smile. "She was calm and level-headed most of the time but when she really lost her cool she could strike fear into anyone. I heard she was able to beat down a genin while still only an academy student during one such episode. It's certainly possible that Himawari inherited such a trait from her. Combine that with the monstrous chakra from you and the inherent strength and abilities from Hinata it's actually kind of scary to think about."_

 _"Which brings us to our next point." Hiashi said calmly from his chair. "Himawari is the only person I've heard of to have activated her Byakugan from a traumatic episode despite not showing signs of having it before. As your former teacher said, with the strength and chakra she has inherited from both of you it is very likely she may be the strongest person ever born with_ _Hyūga heritage. While manageable now, as she grows older and gets stronger there may come a point where she could become a threat to herself and those around her should she lose her temper like today."_

 _A scowl instantly formed over Naruto's face as he stared at his father-in-law with a simmering rage. "You are not going to tell me to treat my own daughter the same way I was treated for being a jinchūriki." He spoke slowly to let every word sink in, his statement feeling more like a threat than anything. Hiashi suddenly found a lump trying to form in his throat._

 _"That's not what I'm saying at all." He said with a calmness he was doing his best to keep up. "What happened to you as a child was wrong. Fear and avoidance was the last thing that you needed and for my part in that I do apologize." Swallowing his pride, Hiashi got out of the chair and onto his knees. A slight gasp could be heard from Hinata as Hiashi kowtowed to Naruto. "My clan and the whole village were wrong to treat you in such a manner and we will never again let our fear of the unknown drive us to such measures." Coming back up he looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "We are talking about controlling her power before it can ever become a problem. Teaching her to harness it correctly, the same way you have done so with the nine-tails."_

 _He motioned to Hinata. "My daughter has asked for my clan's help in this but the decision is yours Hokage." He again gave a small bow to his son-in-law. "Will you allow her to be trained in the ways of the_ _Hyūga?"_

* * *

Himawari mustered all the chakra she could and launched herself into the air as lightning snaked out from Bolt's attack. The ground became a lightning storm, crackling with energy and sparking everywhere. One of the bolts of lightning however shot up towards Himawari. All of her hair stood on end and her muscles either began to spasm or locked up completely.

As she fell towards the ground Himawari wondered why he would have used such an attack against her. Surely he wasn't **trying** to kill her? The ground was coming up fast but the effects of the electricity had mostly worn off and she hit the ground in a roll. Standing up she noticed her hair was still sticking out wildly. She looked at her brother and the cocky grin he was now giving her. It was time to wipe that smile off of his face.

Reactivating her Byakugan, she molded her chakra about her and focused them on her hands. Her uncle Neji was able to use his chakra to form a sharp point on the ends of his hands, a trick she had figured out fairly easily. Her aptitude with the Wind techniques, while not nearly as wide of range as her brother, was still superb and adapting those techniques with the chakra techniques of the Hyūga clan made for a particularly devastating combination.

Air swirled about her and her chakra glowed blue about her as she set her hands to work the two techniques together. Bolt seemed confused at first, perhaps he had expected her to give up? Perhaps he didn't know what she was now doing? He began his hand symbols again and readied another water bullet at her. He shot the stream of water out again right as Himawari finished her preparations. In one swift diagonal sweep of her arm, an azure wave of air and chakra shot forth and sliced through the stream of water, splitting it evenly in half. Bolt dodged and saw a bit of his jacket get sliced off cleanly as if it was cut with an incredibly sharp sword. He looked back in time to see her make several more swipes with her arm, sending more of the air blades hurtling at him.

He activated his Shadow Clone jutsu and had his clones toss the real him out of the way of the deadly blades of air. Clone after clone popped up, tossed Bolt, then vanished in a puff of smoke as it got cut down. He finally got several at once to toss him hard to the side, well away from the direction of the attacks. Looking back at where he had just been he saw the trees in the area had been sliced apart and were mostly kindling now.

"She's found a way to make Hyūga attacks have longer range. Fantastic." He grumbled to himself as he started moving again. He charged at his sister and called on his shadow clones again, this time he created 20 of them in a staggered line and spread out. She couldn't take them all out.

At least that's what he thought.

Himawari began swiping her arms much faster, sending more and more air blades out and dropping clones each time. However, many more clones began to appear, more than she was able to cut down. As they got in close she changed tactics and used the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms technique to start knocking them out. When they still came at her she spun in place and used the Revolving Heaven attack to blow them away. All around her lay a group of Bolts, she saw them all start to disappear save for one. She walked over to her brother's unconscious body to check if he was really out, stopping a few paces away. Suddenly the ground beneath her erupted and a fist shot out and connected with her jaw.

It had all been a risky gamble on Bolt's part, trusting that Himawari would become overconfident if she thought she had won. After all, that's how their father had defeated their uncle Neji when the two of them were undergoing the Chūnin Exams. He had had to trust that she wouldn't think about that possibility from him.

Himawari landed hard on her back from the blow and lay on the ground dazed. She could hear her brother speaking again. "Stay down. I don't want to have to hurt you anymore." He spat some dirt out from his mouth. "Told you, you need my protection. You fell for an old trick like that so there's no telling how bad you'd be hurt if I wasn't around to look after you."

Himawari felt herself falling away from control of her body, as if she was moving but didn't really know how. As she stood up, all she felt was pain; especially pain in her eyes. Maybe she got dirt in them from getting hit. Maybe the intensity of the moment had broken a blood vessel. In any case she felt pain but she also felt power from what was surely a second wind. She knew what she was going to do now. She was going to break him. Her vision was clear.

As Bolt stared at the growing insanity on his sister's face and the pulsating eyes that he could have sworn were changing color, he knew things were about to get a lot worse.

* * *

Metal Lee was on a mission. Not an official mission of course but one just as important. To prove the power of his generation to his father and clan he had vowed to make his way through the forest surrounding Konoha by only walking on his hands. He had never heard of anyone doing it before and knew that only he could do so.

Tears ran down his face quickly as he thought of the great justice he was doing. "Surely father will see that my generation is ready to lead this world by accomplishing this!" He cried to himself gallantly. He continued to entertain thoughts of bravely facing the dangers the shinobi world faced as the adults of the village watched in awe until he heard a loud explosion that pulled him out of his musings. "What the-?"

He came up to a clearing and couldn't believe what he saw. It was Bolt and his little sister Himawari! And they were attacking each other with full force! Bolt was launching balls of lightning surrounded by air at his sister like some kind of handheld explosive while Himawari either avoided or deflected the attacks, shrugging off stray bolts that hit her in the process.

Lee could only stare in awe as she got in close and Bolt only just managed to avoid a downward chop from her that split the ground beneath them with the sheer force. He had known she was strong but never that strong! Her Byakugan seemed to be almost glowing with an otherworldly light. Bolt was one of the strongest shinobi in the village but he was nearly going all out here.

This excitement came to an end when he saw Bolt snap kick Himawari to the side of the face only for her to spin about and backhand smack him in response. Blood from both of them was clearly visible. Lee could see that neither one was slowing down and this dangerous situation could turn tragic very quickly. However, there was no way for him to effectively intervene. Had he the ability to open more of the Eight Gates then he could have but as it stood he could only open four of them consistently. He needed help.

Dropping to his feet, Lee took off running for Konoha as fast as he could, dodging trees along the way. Knowing that time was of the essence he quickly removed the ankle weights he always wore, dropping them to the ground where they sunk in deeply. With the weights removed he moved with unbelievable speed coming upon the gates to the village in no time at all.

Citizens and shinobi alike looked around to wonder what the green blur that had just sped by was before being overtaken by the wind left in its wake. Lee was nearly to the Hokage's building when a blonde woman stepped out in front of him from a nearby shop. There was no time to stop despite Lee's best efforts to do so and he could only yell at her to get out of the way. The woman instinctively pulled a large black column from her back and set it between them. Lee hit the column hard and felt his momentum carry him up and over it and the woman and drop him some distance away.

Laying on the ground with the world spinning about him he heard the blonde woman yell, "What's the big idea?! You could have killed someone! Why don't you...Metal Lee?"

Lee rolled over to see the woman was none other than Temari Nara, Shikadai's mother, and the black column was her giant fan that, apart from his newly-placed face mark, looked freshly refurbished. Lee began to bow repeatedly. "Oh! So sorry Mrs. Nara! Terribly sorry! It's just that there's an emergency and I have to get to the Hokage before Bolt and Himawari destroy each other! I really must be going before-"

Temari knelt down by Lee and talked in a serious tone. "Stop. What's this about Bolt and Himawari?" As Lee explained what he saw, grave concern filled Temari. She grabbed Lee by the wrist and pulled him with her in a sprint. "I can get you straight to the Hokage's office. How high can you jump?"

"I can scale most of the buildings in the lower section but the upper-" He tried to answer before being cut off.

"Good enough. Come on!" Temari and Metal Lee jumped into the air and began hopping between buildings towards the Hokage's office, the very air itself seemed to be pushing them along. Both of them prayed they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 _Sarada sat next to Bolt in his room, a tense silence had fallen over the room. Sakura had brought Sarada along as being around a friend would be good for Bolt's well-being after the day he had had. They couldn't hear the adults talking in the living room which somewhat annoyed Sarada as she wanted to know what was going on. However, Bolt needed her here whether he realized it or not._

 _Despite trying to break the tension by getting his mind onto other things, school, games, pranks their friends had played, Bolt seemed reluctant to move on from his morose demeanor. Sarada soon gave up on trying to force conversation and settled for simply sitting in silence with him. They were both on his bed, her feet dangling over the side and him with his knees up to his face._

 _"I was the reason she did it." He said out of the blue, surprising Sarada. "It's all because of me."_

 _"What do you mean?" She had been told very little of what was going on but knew it involved Bolt's father and sister._

 _"Before we left, Hima wanted to take her panda bear with her but I didn't want her to since I'd end up carrying it. We fought and the bear's head came off and I...kind of blamed her for it." He feel deeper into his depressive state. "Then when she turned around she had these weird eyes like our mom has, 'Byakugan' she called it. When she hit me across the room and when dad came to check on us she attacked him and took him out in one blow."_

 _Sarada gasped. How could anyone take out the Hokage like that? How could little Hima be that strong?_

 _Bolt continued, his eyes stinging. "All I could do was run and hide. Hope that she couldn't find me and..." He let the sentence remain unfinished. "She eventually found me and I thought that was it. If she took dad out like that then I didn't stand a chance. That's when mom came in. Hima attacked her too but mom somehow knocked her out first."_

 _Sarada didn't know what to say, it was all too much to take in and she was only hearing it told to her. She brought her hands up to her head to try and manage it all. "Bolt, I-I don't know what to say." Seeing him falling even further into the depths of sadness she thought about what her own mom would say. "It's not your fault."_

 _"Yes it is. It all is." He said sadly._

 _"No it's not!" She said louder. "You never intended to hurt your sister's feelings. You couldn't have known Hima would snap like that or suddenly get that much strength. There's certainly no way you could ever think that your dad would be taken out like that. And you know your mom did what she had to do to protect you."_

 _Bolt seemed to be weighing Sarada's words in his head. A grimace formed on his face as he spat out, "What kind of brother am I?! She never should have been in this situation! If I had been stronger then I could have stopped her, or at least not run away like a coward." He hit his head against his knees a couple times before Sarada grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. When he tried to wrestle out of her grip and swing at her he pinned him down with her uncanny strength._

 _"Bolt! Stop! You can't change what's happened!" She said as she loomed over him. He finally calmed down, whether because he realized she was a lot stronger than him or her words registered with him she wasn't sure but she decided to continue anyway. "You can hate the decisions you made but that doesn't mean you just give up and expect it to get better. When you face a problem, you deal with it and move on. That's what I've always been told. Dwelling on the past as if you can change it won't get you anywhere, you can only keep trying to work and make the future better."_

 _Bolt was staring at Sarada, taking in everything she had been saying. Sarada suddenly became self-conscious of their position and pulled back from him with her cheeks blushing a bit. She cleared her throat as Bolt sat up next to her. "Anyway, like I was saying, if you hate that you weren't strong enough to protect your family then you need to learn to get stronger."_

 _Bolt felt like a veil had been lifted from his eyes. "You're right." He said. "I do need to get stronger. And I do need to start valuing Himawari more too." He brought a fist up and clenched it between himself and Sarada. "I'm going to protect her so she never has to be angry or sad again!"_

 _Sarada smiled as her words seemed to have had the necessary effect. "You better keep your promise then. Otherwise Hima isn't the only one you'll have to deal with!" She pointed her thumb at herself, finally bringing a smile to her blonde friend's face._

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru were reviewing paperwork in the Hokage's office. "Sounds like that bear got loose again." Shikamaru said as he reviewed one hefty pile. "One of the local farming villages says they keep seeing a large panda on their property eating all their bamboo."

Naruto's head hit his desk at hearing about another problem involving pandas. "Don't these people believe in fences? How about a 'Scare-Bear' to frighten all the bears away? Rahhh." He motioned with his arms as if he was a scary monster with his head still firmly on his desk.

Shikamaru chuckled but his smile quickly turned into shock and ultimately in him throwing his arms over his head as the windows to the office flew inward to a gale of wind, papers sent all about the room now seemed to snow downwards. In the window pane stood Temari and Metal Lee. Naruto could only stare disparagingly at the mess his office was now in.

"Wha-What are you doing Temari?!" Shikamaru yelled as he took in the mess around the office too. "I told you, you can always just call if you need to reach me."

"This is an emergency!" Temari said boldly. "Lee, tell them." She motioned at Lee and he told the others what he had seen.

Naruto slammed his hands down on his desk as he stood. "They were what?! How long ago was this?"

Lee thought for a moment then replied, "Not more than six minutes ago." He pointed in the direction he had come from. "It was in a meadow by the southwest side of the village."

"You don't need to point." Shikamaru said gravely. "We can see the smoke and dust from here."

Naruto activated his Sage Mode and looked out at the battleground and sharply drew in his breath. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked somewhat worried despite his cool demeanor.

"They're throwing massive levels of chakra at each other." He hesitated, "But there's more to it and I hope I'm wrong." Naruto turned to the others, " Temari, Shikamaru, you two are with me. Lee, I need you to go to the hospital and tell them to expect us soon. Let's go." With that the three shinobi sprung into action over the roofs of Konoha, heading towards the chaos awaiting them just outside of town.

* * *

The field was on fire. The lightning strikes set the nearby trees and grass aflame and the wind techniques fanned the flames. The only thing stopping it from becoming a larger blaze quickly was the ground being broken and split open. Craters, sink holes, and paths of upended earth marred the ground in a patchwork of destruction. In the midst of it all, two figures fought with all their might.

Bolt kneeled down and slammed a palm into his shoulder, popping it back into place and biting back the pain as feeling returned to the limb. He knew he probably had at least one broken rib, at least one of his organs was possibly damaged, and only some of his cuts had stopped bleeding. Across the field his opponent fared little better.

Himawari had major swelling on the side of her face from what was likely a fractured cheek, burns over several areas of her body, and major bruising on one leg. In her current state it only served to drive her on. And on she went, rushing forth once more at her brother with a tenketsu strike aimed to stop his chakra.

Bolt waited until she was within a half pace of him before rushing into her attack and parrying her strike with one of his own. He landed two gentle palm strikes on her chest and followed up with a shadow clone to kick her backwards. As she stumbled back he summoned three more and one jumped over the first and delivered a follow-up strike, quickly joined by the others. At once they kicked her upwards, it was actually his variation of the Uzumaki Barrage his father had taught him, itself a variation of the Lotus Technique his friend Metal Lee knew. While Himawari was helpless in the air he summoned a Rasengan and tossed it at her.

His Rasengan flew through the air and disappeared, in truth it only looked as though it had disappeared when in reality the energy was still moving towards its intended target. All seemed well until Himawari thrust her arms forward and formed a kind of shield about herself. The energy from the Rasengan hit this barrier and, like water on a rock, broke apart before it. The impact still knocked her back several meters when she finally came back down but she hit the ground running and took out his shadow clones in a series of quick strikes before they could stop her.

She didn't stop there and kept going forward as she saw Bolt charging another Rasengan. All of a sudden she sensed another Rasengan already in the air coming towards her from behind. She turned to throw her shield up against it as she felt another coming from directly above. Somehow Bolt had made two more clones without her noticing. She expanded her shield to keep out that one as well only to realize she had forgotten her original target.

"This is it!" He yelled as he threw the third Rasengan at his sister's exposed back. Normally the defensive techniques and abilities of the Hyūga could stop attacks from all directions with ease; however, these were far more than ordinary kunai or jutsu and Himawari had already committed to stopping his other attacks individually. She felt tremendous force in her back that rocketed her forward to land in the dirt some distance away, a groan of pain escaping her as she struggled to get up.

"Damn it Himawari! Stop this!" Bolt yelled at her despite knowing it wouldn't make a difference. Years ago he had vowed to protect his sister but something he never mentioned to Sarada when he made that promise was that he also intended to be the one to stop her had she ever lost control like on that fateful day. His protection was more than a simple familial bond, he knew how dangerous she would be and he wanted to keep her from ever being that angry again, at least at anyone else. It was only now that he realized that he had simply taken it too far and overestimated his own abilities; to make it worse, he again had let his own cockiness get the better of him and enraged his sister. For all his growth and training, she could keep with him. And ever since this fight had started he meant to knock her down and make her give up, that strategy quickly changed to intending to knock her out entirely.

As he slowly made his way towards her he saw her ball up and start to tremble. Bolt wondered if it was finally over before Himawari arched her back and screamed at the top of her lungs towards the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her hands cupped over her face and her fingers dug into her scalp in pain.

A cold chill ran through Bolt. He had never heard her do this before. What had he done?! He hadn't thrown that much into the Rasengan had he?

Himawari screamed a moment more before suddenly going silent and in fact stopped moving entirely. Her hands slowly went to her lap where she looked down and seemed to examine them as if for the first time.

"H-Hima...wari?" Bolt dared to ask. He gasped as she turned towards him. Her eyes were normally either blue or white when using the Byakugan but this was different. Somehow they had changed once again. He saw the rims of iris in a floral pattern of light blue and white with a dark blue pupil in the center.

The cold chill that had been running through Bolt now seemed to make his blood run ice cold. He had heard about this before but never thought he'd see it. It was just a story he had heard from looking through a family photo album. A power that was able to rival his father had now manifested itself before him. He was now looking into the eyes of the Dōjutsu known as 'Tenseigan'.

"Do you still want to protect me _brother_?" She said darkly as she stood up and faced him again. "I think you need protecting now." Green chakra began to manifest itself about her.

Bolt threw back all inhibitions and called all of his chakra forth. A towering flame of blue chakra surrounded him, sharply contrasting to the green chakra slowly growing from Himawari. There was no going back now.

* * *

Naruto and the others sped forward over the treetops outside of Konoha. The fire hadn't spread to the rest of the forest thankfully but there was still a good amount of smoke coming from the meadow where Naruto knew his kids were fighting. All three heard a bloodcurdling scream and Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks. Temari and Shikamaru overshot him and stopped before looking back.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto stared forward in shock. It shouldn't have been possible but it was now all too real: the Tenseigan had revealed itself again. Unless Toneri had broken his promise to stay on the moon the only conclusion he could make was that one of the kids had unlocked it. "Let's go Kurama!" He blurted out as he entered his tailed beast mode, an orange glow enveloping him and his eyes forming a plus sign with the inclusion of Sage Mode. Naruto jumped forward and grabbed Shikamaru and Temari. He sped off faster than the three could have possibly gone before and asked Shikamaru, "Do you remember the mission to the moon?"

"What? Of course I do. It's hard to forget something like that. But why are you aski-" A sudden realization came over his face and he fell silent.

Temari looked between the two men. "What are you two talking about? What's going on?" She demanded.

Shikamaru looked back at his wife. "We could be encountering someone with as much strength as Naruto or Sasuke. Be ready for the worst."

Shock took hold of Temari. Someone as strong as Naruto? One of his kids? How was that even possible?

Before them loomed the meadow, the smoke now cast in shades of bright green and blue.

* * *

Gentle Palms slammed into each other, sending a shockwave into the ground and rupturing it as if caught in a strong earthquake. On and on they slammed into each other creating more fissures in the ground each time. Neither one was letting up, all semblance of order had dissolved into a brawl between the two where only the strongest would stand in the end. Any time one would score a hit the other would score one almost immediately after. It would have been dead even between the two to the untrained eye, where either side would wind up victorious.

But Bolt knew he was losing.

His chakra had been fully unleashed and, though substantial, had ultimately peaked. Himawari's chakra on the other hand was continuing to grow showed no signs of abating. He still had the advantage, he was using more chakra up front and could still win this if he could knock her out immediately. There was only one option left to him.

He allowed a collision of palm strikes to propel him back where he summoned two shadow clones about himself. A large Rasengan formed in his hand while the shadow clones each threw their own part into the mix. First was the wind release, not as defined as his father's but it wasn't ever meant to be, and then the lightning release, sending crackling energy into the ball. As the clones disappeared Bolt stood holding what seemed to be a strong thunderstorm nearly as big as he was. The chakra glow about Bolt nearly vanished as he poured all of it into this one final attack. He had tried this once with Sasuke and was able to break through Susanoo with it. If this fight was to end then it would have to end now.

"Lightning Storm Rasengan!"

Himawari recognized what he was doing and prepared her own final attack. Twin green-colored lions erupted from her hands and within the mouths of the lions started to swirl orbs of chakra. She had never told Bolt about when she learned the Rasengan from her father and now was a great time for him to find out.

"Spiraling Twin Lion Fists!"

With a primal roar, both fighters charged at each other and thrust their attacks forward. Everything rested on this one single attack, an attack that could well destroy them both in the process.

The attacks were less than a meter away from each other when something sped between them. A giant orange shuriken flew by and hooked into Bolt's attack, carrying it up and away from them and high into the sky before it exploded in a brilliant light show of power and electricity. Before he could even fully register that, Bolt felt a massive wave of air hit him in the side and send him flying into the nearby trees, breaking one nearly in half in the process and making him lose consciousness.

Himawari was instantly face-to-face with an orange-clad figure that dropped down where Bolt had been. Nine tails stretched out from behind him and collapsed in around her hands, stopping the jutsus in both while the figure grabbed her head with both hands and slammed her head-first into the ground hard enough for a large crater to form beneath them. Her concentration broke and the glow of green chakra around her began to abate.

"Now!" The figure yelled as Himawari suddenly found herself dazed and unable to move at all. Turning, her eyes saw a dark shadow on the ground stretching from beneath her to another figure off to the side.

"Got her." The figure yelled back. The fight had been settled, no one had won.

* * *

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Another few seconds and he would have been too late to stop an unbelievable tragedy. At his feet lay his daughter, the Tenseigan eyes filled with confusion at what had just happened. She looked up at him and seemed to finally register him after a moment as those eyes widened with shock before welling up with tears. Naruto wasn't sure what to feel at this point. Disappointment, anger, concern, relief, and shock all vied for the most attention in his head. Ultimately he knelt down and said in a calm and fatherly voice, "Hima, it's going to be okay."

Hearing her father say that opened the floodgates and made Himawari burst into tears. She couldn't face him after what she had done and after feeling like such a monster. She felt the Tenseigan fade away with her rage and the toll of the fight finally hit her. Every sob-filled breath hurt but she couldn't stop crying. "Daddy. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Naruto motioned for Shikamaru to stop his shadow binding. With the justu lifted, Naruto hoisted his little girl up to his shoulder where she grabbed hold of him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder, the tears and sobs still coming. He put his arms around her in an embrace and let his chakra flow into her and heal her wounds as best as he could. He was no medical ninja but he could deal with the worst of it. "It's going to be okay honey." He repeated to her through her sobs. In truth, he was doing his best to not get emotional either. The thought of losing one or both of his children was too much to bear. After coming close to that very scenario happening for real, he just wanted to hold them.

He saw Temari checking Bolt's vitals and motioned for him to come over. Knowing Himawari wouldn't let go of him, he picked her up and brought her over with him to see Bolt. He was unconscious and badly battered from the fight as well as from Temari knocking him out of the way. Naruto knelt down and extended a hand to touch Bolt's head. The orange glow of chakra spread to Bolt and several of his more grievous wounds seem to close and mend. Bolt's face eased up as the pain seemed to subside quite a bit.

The two still required immediate medical attention though. "Temari, can you and Shikamaru handle things here?" He said looking up at her. She nodded and told him they would take care of the flames and have a report ready for him later. Naruto gave his thanks and spawned a shadow clone that picked up Bolt. With Bolt in the arms of the shadow clone and Himawari still latched onto Naruto, the two took off for the hospital in Konoha.

* * *

Hinata burst into the hospital room, having come over as quickly as she could. Bolt and Himawari were both asleep and being tended to by medical ninja, the best actually; Shizune was working on Bolt while Sakura was healing Himawari. Hinata brought a hand up to her mouth, how could they have possibly done this to each other? Naruto walked over to her somberly and gently placed a hand on her back to help move her forward. Standing at the foot of both beds Hinata shook her head. "How bad was it?" She was afraid to ask.

No one answered for a moment, not sure who should answer before Hinata repeated her question louder. "How bad was it?!"

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "We just got them here. Shizune tells me it looks worse than it is and they both should make a full recovery."

Hinata was frustrated at everything. She jerked away from Naruto and looked him in the eyes with pain filling her own. "Why did they do this? Did we not teach them right? Didn't we try to teach them to protect each other? What did we do wrong?!"

Naruto looked away as her words stung him. The same questions had been plaguing him too. He thought things were better after he had made the effort to spend more time at home years back. Things weren't perfect but they had still been happy together, so why the sudden change? A thought occurred to him.

"Do you remember the day I became Hokage?" He asked her. Seeing the confused expression on her face, he continued. "Bolt angered Himawari to the point that she activated her Byakugan and attacked us all without really comprehending what was happening." It was true. When Hima had woken up later that fateful day she had cried her eyes out and said it seemed like she couldn't control herself. The power of the Byakugan along with the psychotic episode she seemed to inherit from her paternal grandmother seemed to have been the driving factor for everything that had happened. That was when the decision was made to teach her to better control her power.

"When I stopped them today I saw something I never expected to see from her." He paused for a moment. "It was the Tenseigan." Hinata and Sakura both gasped and their mouths fell open. "The same thing that happened then must have happened today."

"But the Tenseigan could only be used by someone with Hamura Ōtsutsuki's chakra can't it?" Sakura asked.

A brief silence fell as Hinata seemed caught in a bad memory before she brought up a fist and mustered her chakra into it, instead of the usual blue hue this one was tinted with purple. "During that mission to the moon I received some of Hamura's chakra, it allowed Naruto and I to destroy the Tenseigan there and defeat Toneri. I thought it was a temporary measure but some of it has always stuck with me. That same chakra must have passed on to our children."

"If that's the case then Bolt really is lucky to be alive." Sakura whispered.

Naruto nodded. "He would have lost. Luckily Temari was able to knock him out of the way with her fan attack." He turned to Hinata. "Do you remember the request that your father made of me that day?"

Hinata nodded. "He asked for Himawari to be trained as a Hyūga."

"And I wanted us to meet in the middle on that. I didn't want her to go through the same grueling treatment you went through when you were younger. I wanted her to still be able to be a kid and to forge her own path, same as Bolt." Hinata had been Himawari's primary trainer and Naruto had helped out when he could, taking a more active role after Bolt's first Chūnin Exams attempt.

"Now though, it seems that things have escalated well beyond that. There's an idea I need to run by you."

* * *

A few hours later, night had fallen by the time both kids woke up to see their parents sitting and waiting for them. The two had to explain what led to their fight and why they had kept fighting. After they finished Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation. Looking back at the kids both parents said simultaneously, "You're grounded." Neither Bolt nor Himawari really saw fit to argue that.

Hinata and Naruto had already discussed what would happen to both kids and came to an understanding. "Bolt," Naruto began facing his son and speaking sternly, "Your actions instigated the conflict and you continued to anger and retaliate against your sister when you could have just stopped. You need to learn to let go of your cocky attitude and know when not to fight. To that end you'll be spending your time at Mount Myōboku, the land of toads, to learn from them and hopefully find a more humble side. Your team has already been informed." Bolt was crestfallen. His dad had told him about his time there: no other people and how the meals mostly consisted of insects, sometimes cooked and sometimes still alive.

Turning next to Himawari. "You threw the first attack and continued to escalate the fight well beyond where you should have. You need to learn to control your temper and, more importantly, the Tenseigan should it ever appear again."

Hinata took over now. "Aunt Hanabi has agreed to take you in for the time being to deal with this. However, while you're at the Hyūga compound every moment you are not eating, sleeping, or training will be spent cleaning and doing other various chores that she may think of." Himawari looked down but considered that it could be worse.

"Why does she get to stay at a cushy compound doing chores while I have to live in a toad village eating bugs?!" Bolt objected.

Hinata smirked at her son while glancing back at her daughter. "Who says she gets to stay in one of the nicer rooms and get the good meals?" A look of defeat fell over Himawari as Hinata continued. "She'll be staying in the servant's quarters and getting the same meals as them."

Hanabi had been trying to update the facilities and food situation but found that having _some_ of those older units and food around as a form of punishment was rather effective at teaching the younger generation to behave properly.

"You're both lucky to be alive after today. Shizune tells me you two are being discharged tomorrow so you had better rest up." Naruto said as he and Hinata got up to take their leave. He stopped at the door and looked back, "By the way, don't try to sneak out." He turned more towards them showing his Sage Mode. "I'll know." Behind him Hinata looked at them with her Byakugan activated, doubling the threat. With that, they left the two be.

After a minute of silence Bolt laid down on his hospital bed. "Well I guess that's that. Earthworm stew for me and gruel for you for the next few months."

Himawari glanced at her brother. "Were you...afraid of me all this time?"

Bolt acted like he wasn't sure what he had just heard. "What?"

"Protecting me, getting angry for me, chasing people who might hurt me away, was that all because you were afraid I'd get angry and attack again like the day I got my Byakugan?"

"No. Not at all. You're my little sister, of course I had to look out for you."

"Then what was today?"

"That..." Bolt knew he had been found out. "I wasn't afraid _of_ you, I was afraid _for_ you. After the day you knocked out dad I never wanted to put you in that situation again and I certainly didn't want anyone to do that to you. As scary as you were, nothing hurt more than knowing that I was the cause of it all and I never wanted you to feel that way again.

"There certainly was a concern over your strength though. To take dad out so easily meant you would be incredibly strong when you were older. I didn't want to run away and hide ever again if you ever lost it again so I trained to get stronger. If you were to ever lose control then I wanted to either be the one who could stop you or be the one for you to take your anger out on.

"Despite all that I got arrogant. I stopped thinking that you could be strong enough to protect yourself from anything or control your emotions and became overzealous in looking out for you." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I promise to pull back on the over-protectiveness."

Himawari took it all in. "I'm sorry too. I know you were always just looking out for me and never really wanted to hurt me." She thought for a second and chuckled. "I guess it just takes a few blows to the head for things to sink through our heads."

"Well we are dad's kids." Both laughed at that. Somehow they knew they would be alright.

* * *

"Hopefully all this will teach those two how to better handle themselves. Teenage kids are proving to be a bigger headache than just about anything being Hokage has thrown at me." Naruto said as they were walking out of the hospital.

He usually left shadow clones at the office in the later hours of the day but today he had to send a lot more than normal in order to try and clean up the mess Temari had made when she came to deliver Lee's message to him. He had initially considered going back to the office take care of things himself and leave a clone at the hospital but had pushed the thought away immediately. His children were hurt and hospitalized and his wife would have been crushed if he had suddenly popped out of existence.

His thoughts were stopped when Hinata let go of his hand and placed a hand on his chest and stepped in front of him. "Huh? What's up?"

Hinata began to bunch up her hand on his chest. "Naruto," She said quietly. "Thank you for saving our children." She wrapped him up in a hug and leaned her lips up to touch his in a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing one hand up to her head to stroke a strand of her hair away.

"When I felt their chakra levels and then the Tenseigan I was scared out of my mind. I wanted to get there and stop them before anything worse happened. I was almost too late." He pushed away the thought of what would have happened if he had been a few seconds later.

"But you did stop them." Hinata responded, gazing up at her husband and tightening her hold on him. "I can never thank you enough for that."

Naruto smiled, "You would have done the same. Temari just decided to knock my office in with her fan instead of our house." He chuckled, "You probably would have dragged the two of them here by their ears." He stopped when Hinata pulled hard on his cheek.

"You know me too well dear." She gave his cheek a few more playful tugs.

Naruto's eyes began to water. "You know honey, you are actually really strong and these whiskers don't actually come off."

"Oh, sorry." She let go and his check snapped back into place, leaving a red mark where she had grabbed him. Leaning up, she gave his cheek a kiss where she had just been grabbing him. "Feel better?"

"Well, if you're offering, there are a few other places that could use some of those healing kisses."

"Not in public dear." She stepped away from him and the two walked into the night hand-in-hand.

* * *

One week later Bolt had prepared himself for the trip to the toad village. Knowing he was going to be gone awhile he knew there were a few people he had to say some things to before he left. He knocked on the door before him and smiled as Sakura opened the door.

"Oh Bolt, Sarada isn't here at the moment. She should be back in a couple hours if you have the time." She thought it cute that Sarada's crush had surely come by to give her a heartfelt farewell.

Bolt scratched his head sheepishly. "Uhm...yeah. Actually...is Sasuke here? I need to talk with him."

Sakura gave him a questioning look but shrugged it off. "Sure, come on in. I was just making tea." She showed him in and motioned for him to take a seat in the living room where Sasuke was reading. Noticing his young apprentice, he put the book down.

"You haven't left yet?" He asked plainly.

"Ah, so my dad already told you then." Bolt felt deflated.

"Of course, word travels fast. It's not often the son of the Hokage is sent away for nearly killing his sister." Bolt got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Sasuke!" Sakura chided from the kitchen. "You of all people should know what he's going through!"

Bolt looked back at his teacher. "What does she mean by that?"

Sasuke seemed to consider something for a moment before nodding to himself. "Perhaps it's for the best you hear about this before you leave. It's time you learned about my brother Itachi."

* * *

Himawari bowed and entered the dark room at the Hyūga compound. Her aunt Hanabi was already inside and waiting for her, sitting on her knees on the floor with only candlelight providing illumination to the room. Himawari took a seat across from her aunt and waited in silence.

"Do you know what it is you felt when you fought your brother?" Hanabi asked.

"The anger or the feeling like I was losing control of myself?" Hima asked in turn.

"Neither. I mean the feeling in your eyes. The power overwhelming your chakra and taking it to new heights. Do you know what that was?"

"...I heard it called the Tenseigan but that's it. You and my parents dealt with it on the moon and I somehow inherited it."

Hanabi nodded. "That is correct. It is an ancient power stretching back to the birth of the shinobi. It is as powerful as the Rinnegan and, when used to its fullest potential, can match your father in his strongest form."

Silence permeated the room as Himawari contemplated. Hanabi continued, "Your parents' mission to the moon was meant to save me and the world and was successful on both accounts. What you may not know is that the reason I was there was because a man named Toneri had kidnapped me and taken my eyes to awaken the Tenseigan." She closed her eyes. "What even fewer know is that this power did not completely disappear with Toneri's defeat." Hanabi opened her eyes again to reveal the blue and white irises of the Tenseigan. "Your father and mother did not chose me to train you for mere posterity. They know of this and now you do too, not even my father knows of this. The Tenseigan is powerful but it is also dangerous and unreliable at times. However, if you master it then you will be the strongest Kunoichi in the world."

Himawari stared in shock at her aunt. The same power she had taken hold of during her fight with Bolt, a power to rival her father and Sasuke, was now staring back at her in perfect control.

Hanabi smiled. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

It was late when Sarada came home. She considered coming in through her window but knew that if her parents wanted to know when she got home that they would know regardless of her not using the front door or not. Still it didn't hurt to at least quietly shut the door and walk as silent as possible through the house, that's just being considerate after all.

She noticed a plate from dinner out for her on the kitchen counter if she wanted it. That would be worth taking to her room after she got comfortable.

As she made her way to her room a voice suddenly pierced the dark, quiet living room. "About time you got home." She jumped at the sound before agonizing over the realization that she had been caught. Looking into the dark room she couldn't see anyone until she activated her Sharingan to see the chakra outline of her father sitting in a chair.

Sarada sighed as she moved towards the living room and flicked on a light. Both father and daughter returned their eyes to normal as she took a seat. "So were you just waiting to punish me or did mom kick you out of the bedroom?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, she was definitely his and Sakura's daughter. "Partly waiting for you but also just thinking."

"In..the dark...?" She responded questioningly, seeing that as a pretty weird excuse.

He nodded. "Your friend Bolt came by earlier and he and I had a talk about my brother. It brought up some old memories is all." He neglected to say that they were mostly painful memories. It wasn't until Sasuke was home more that Sarada had heard the full tale of Itachi herself; Sakura didn't want to be the one to tell it as it was Sasuke's place to do so and they didn't want to saddle Sarada with that dark part of the family history at a young age.

"Oh, Bolt was here?" She tried not to tense up and looked away for a split second.

Sasuke nodded and just looked at his daughter, his gaze and silence quickly becoming uncomfortable for her. Finally he smirked and got up, "Well I'm off to bed then." He walked by Sarada and poked her forehead as had become a traditional display of affection in their family. And just like that he was gone.

Sarada leaned her head back into the chair. She was glad that had been the end of it but was wondering why he hadn't pressed her with any of the usual, 'why were you late' questions. A sudden realization hit her that made her face flush bright red as she hit the lights and ran to her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Sasuke prepared for bed and climbed in next to Sakura. He laid down on his pillow and closed his eyes when he heard his wife turn towards him. "Is Sarada back?"

"Yeah, she's home. Safe and sound."

"What was she doing out so late?"

"I didn't ask."

Sakura grumbled in annoyance. "Why not? She should have a good reason for coming home so late."

Sasuke opened his eyes and thought for a second before deciding to just tell the truth. "Fine. She made out with Bolt before he left."

Sakura sputtered loudly as she fell out of the bed.

* * *

Naruto joined Hinata on their bed, a long day finally coming to an end. "Well, Bolt's off for the toad village and Hima is no doubt out cold from whatever your sister is putting her through."

Hinata smiled at her husband. "Maybe this will teach the two of them how to behave. I could never stand the horrible food the lower members of the clan got." She shuddered at the thought of those meals she would be punished to eat.

"It's still probably better than the bugs that the toads serve up. There are times that I think the Caterpillar Soufflé never actually digested and one of these days I'll just start burping up butterflies." He stuck his tongue out at the memory of the taste.

Hinata laughed and leaned her head against Naruto as he draped an arm around her. "Careful, Bolt might just take a liking to it and want to serve it at home."

Naruto gave his wife a squeeze. "You're terrible." He leaned his head against hers for a few moments before adding, "We should get a family photo when this is all over with. Bolt will have his toad eyes and Himawari will have the Tenseigan under control. Everyone in the photo can have different eyes then."

"Our family is certainly a unique one." Hinata said lovingly, placing an arm on his waist. "I always dreamed it would be."

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the head, smelling the wonderful shampoo she always used. "Me too. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

* * *

 _Years later_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Feel the wrath of the Great Three!" A ninja with an outfit meant to be intimidating was shouting to his opponents. The area was the Forest of Death and there were signs of battle scarring the nearby gigantic trees.

The fanciful ninja continued. "We are stronger than you Hokage! One by one we shall bring the Five Kage down and stand atop the world!" The ninja struck a pose that seemed more at place in a show than in a battle. Still, the man may have been truer to his word than simple showboating.

Sarada stood tall though, ready to continue the fight with Sharingan blazing. Behind her, Bolt had taken quite a beating but gave out as much as he took as two of the 'Great Three' looked nearly as beat up as him.

"You okay?" She asked him, not moving her eyes from the ones in front of her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. They don't hit nearly as hard as you do." He joked.

She chuckled. "Only when you deserve it babe."

The pompous ninja continued his diatribe a bit more before he noticed a figure flying about the trees around them. "Ha! Reinforcements? Ragna, go greet our new guest!" The largest of the three by far beat his hands to his chest and jumped into the trees.

The sound of fighting and bark being ripped from trees echoed throughout the forest. Hits were landing on someone and someone was in a lot of pain. Suddenly the large ninja soared down and landed between the remaining two of the Great Three and Sarada and Bolt.

"Took care of them already? I'm proud of y- wait." He looked more closely at Ragna and noticed he looked incredibly beaten up. What's more, his feet weren't actually touching the ground. Ragna's body was lifted higher to reveal he was actually being held in one arm by the same figure that had been flying through the trees. The figure casually tossed Ragna's body towards the remaining two where it landed in a heap and a low groan.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! We can take on the Hokage and her trusted aide, they're the strongest in Konoha! What makes you think you can get away with this?!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at this newcomer.

The figure, no longer hidden by shadows, was revealed to be a woman with long dark blue hair and what seemed to be whiskers on her face. The woman chuckled. "You really didn't do your homework if you think that these two are the strongest in Konoha." Behind her, Sarada smirked and Bolt looked annoyed.

"Kaza! Take her out!" The second of the three charged forward and spat a strange sludge out. The sludge sped out and abruptly hit a wall of force. As it slid down to the ground, Kaza could see the woman now had white eyes. He cast a summoning jutsu and called forth many salamanders to attack...only to see them get batted away like they were nothing. He then turned his sludge onto himself and began to spin rapidly before shooting off at a high speed directly at the woman while needlessly explaining what it was and how it would defeat her.

Right before they collided she thrust her palm forward and a massive cannon of force seemed to fly from her hand. Kaza lost all his speed, got his sludge blown off, and flew back to land in the pile with Ragna unconscious.

The leader of the three was fuming. "That's it! This battle will be decided by me, Lerga the Bloodletter!" He pulled out two giant scimitars and set one aflame and the other charged with electricity. He yelled as chakra enveloped him from head to toe and seemed to almost change his shape. He laughed a deep and sinister laugh, "I have absorbed chakra from several of the tailed beasts! Do you think you can stand up to such power?"

The woman looked at him and tapped her chin. "Not bad; I can actually feel that." She looked back at Sarada, "You sure you want me to take this one alone too?"

Sarada shrugged her shoulders and gave her a smile. "All yours, have fun." Sarada could have taken on Lerga by herself but decided to let her friend have this one.

The woman deactivated the Byakugan and closed her eyes as a cyan glow formed about her. "Funny you should talk about handling power," she said to Lerga. "I've learned to handle a lot of it." Her eyes shot open to reveal the Tenseigan as the cyan chakra exploded outward and seemed to set her aflame in its light.

"Feel the wrath of the Great Threeeeeee!" Lerga yelled as he sped forth with all his might at the cyan warrior.

* * *

Smoke was still coming from Lerga as he lay on top of his comrades. His chakra completely sealed and his body covered in injuries, he struggled to look at the woman who had just beat him.

"What are you?" He managed to ask.

She looked down at him before striking a heroic pose. "My name is Himawari Uzumaki, daughter of the Seventh Hokage, descendant of the Hyūga, wielder of the Tenseigan, and one of the many protectors of Konoha. Believe it!"

Nearby Sarada leaned over to Bolt. "How long as she been practicing that?"

"Since we were kids. She'd say it whenever I let her win when we play ninjas or something." Bolt responded, frowning with crossed arms.

"Well now you don't have to pretend that's she'd win." Sarada teased and kissed Bolt's cheek.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled as Sarada burst out laughing.


End file.
